Moments in Hank Summers Life
by Gothic-Vampress88
Summary: Oneshots of Hank Summers. About his connection to his daughters lives without him knowing it.
1. Sacriface

Sacrifice 

Disclaimer: The characters in this story does not belong to me, but are being used for amusement only and all rights remain with Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, the writers of the original episodes, and the TV and production companies responsible for the original television shows. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER ©2002 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All Rights Reserved. The Buffy the Vampire Slayer trademark is used without express permission from Fox.

AN: First story!! Hope you like it. Forgive the Spelling or Grammar, my first language is not English. Looking for someone to Beta this story...contact me.

- You got the greed and the beauty?

- Yes a businessman and his pretty girl. They would make a good sacrifice for Janus (The Chaos God). And his wallet was packed with cash and credit cards, even has stupid pictures of his daughters. Look at her, a cheerleader!

- Eh is that not her?

- Who?

- The Slayer.

- Which Slayer there is all too many these degenerated days?

- The Slayer!!!! The One!!! You know The Slayer.

- Oh.

- So what do you say of getting the hell out of here before we die?

- Fine by me chaos is fun and all but only if you are alive.

- But take the girl with. He will believe she did it.

Hank Summers regain conciseness and looks around at the room and the symbol painted on the floor beneath him.

_What the hell happened??? Where am I??? That girl probably drugged me._

He walks over where his wallet is lying.

_Strange she did not take anything. Only thing disturbed is Buffy's photo._


	2. Anya

Anya 

Taking place just before Season 3 episode 9 The Wish.

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

- Of course it's his fault. Men are scum!

- I know he left his wife and his daughters but I did not think he would do it to me.

- Don't you wish he learns a lesson?

- Of course! I wish he gets to know the pain I feel a hundred times over.

- Your Wish my com…

- STOP!!!

Everyone in the room look at the man, who had apparently appeared out of thin air dressed in robes.

- Anya this is not a good idea. That man is of limit.

- Why he is just another useless man like the rest.

- Yes but his daughter is the slayer.

- Why are we afraid of a little slayer? Yes they are annoying but not dangerous like rabbits or something.

- This one is she has begun to even make the high ones scared she does not play by the rules it's annoying. So leave this girl alone and that is an order.

- Yeah yeah if you must get all boss on me. (_And I could always cheat_)

Poof! And they both disappear. Everyone stares for a second then shakes there head and move on in that denial way humans are so good at.

A couple of seconds later in Sunnydale high….


	3. Business Deal

A Ordinary Business Deal 

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

John Smith (Demon and real estate mogul) hated business meetings but he did not trust Wolfram & Hart with this much money.

_Hmm in the old days you just killed them. Now we are playing by there rules and only killing them on occasion._

Hank Summers was late to the meeting cannot leave it to that young idiot Peterson, not with this kind of money.

John looks up at the man who just walked in. _Ahh, the big guns._

- Good day my name is Hank Summers Senior Partner here at the firm and I be taking over. Do not want anything to go wrong.

- Good. That is the reason I am here in person and not just leaving it to the lawyers.

John looks at his W&H lawyer who had gone all stiff and slightly white in the face when the man introduced himself.

- I am willing to pay 60 millions for the probity Mr. Summers.

- Well I was thinking of more of in the hundreds.

- WHAT are you nuts!!

The Lawyer clears his throat and leans forward and whisper in John's ear.

- We will cover the difference, that man is not someone we want to deal with over an extended period.

- Ah, it looks like that 100 million dollars will not be a problem Mr. Summers. Just draw up the papers by tomorrow and I will sign them.

- Excellent!

They shake hands and John and his lawyer leaves.

- Well you see that is how you close a deal Peterson that is something you young people never seems to get.


	4. Computer Problem

The computer problem.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Duncan Spears was trying to fix the computer but damn it was really messed up.

_My god, what did he do to the computer? I mean this is almost impossible to fix. Maybe I should use some magic??  
No, do not want to end in trouble with the High Ones._

Yes, Duncan was a believer in The Old Religion. He knew vampires, demons, witches and so on were very real.  
He had grown up with it, after all his mum was a witch and she had taught him about the world the humans tend to ignore.

_Yes, I think I found the problem…aw damn, this is totally screwed up I may not be able to fix it.  
I do not want to spend a whole day trying to fix this. Maybe I should just tell him to pay a new computer?_

He stops working a little to stretch and notice a photo on the desk with three young teenagers, two girls and one boy.

_Wait a second; the redhead looks familiar, wonder who she is? Maybe I should ask._

The man who owned the computer came up to him before he could think more about it.

-Can you fix it?

-Well maybe, I need a few more minutes to look more deeply.

-Ok, you want some coffee?

-Sure, I could not help to notice the photo on your desk. Is one of them, your daughter?

-Yes, the blonde is my daughter, Buffy.

_Buffy? Does he mean Buffy Summers, The Slayer?  
When that means the redhead must be Willow Rosenberg, the strongest witch ever and the boy Xander Harris._

-Well Mr. Summers, I should be able to fix it within the day and if you like I can upgrade it to make it better.( _I just use some magic to help me get this one working)._

-How much would that cost me?

-Nothing it's free of charge.

-Ah, when of course.

_After all, that it's something I can do for Willow Rosenberg's best friends' father._

AN: I'm hopping you like this chapter more then I do. I might change this chapter later on.  
But I would really like if you told me that you thought about it.

So Review please.


End file.
